Shadows and Flowers
by clay phoenix
Summary: AntiSoraXMarluxia oneshot Can you say Crack Pairing?


**Authors Note:** I know this is totally bad, but I love crackpairings. I mean, AntiSoraXMarluxia? HAHAHA oh-em-gee. I had to write it. I know I'm a horrible person and I'm going to hell for this, but I made that choice XD.

Okay, so this all takes place right before Sora, Donald and Goofy walk into Castle Oblivion in Chain of Memories. The part about how AntiForm was born is entirely made up and in no way has anything to do with how it really came to be, obviously.

Man-kissing ahead D:

**No flames**** or I'll get Vincent to shoot you in the face, kthx. **

Sora got up from the fire where Donald and Goofy lay and walked over to a path that led away from their current resting place in the grass and dirt. He walked down that path, farther and farther away from his companions until he came to a crossroad. Stopping, he looked up into the stars, staring at the moon as it lit up his smooth face in the darkness of the night. His eyes shone bright as he gazed around, shifting blue meeting black darkness. He turned around to walk back to the warm camp fire when he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. The boy whirled around and saw what he thought was a man; the man was clad in a black cloak with silver chains hanging from the hood. The hood was pulled entirely over his face so it was nothing but a shadow.

"Ahead lies something you need," he said, his voice deep, "But to claim it, you must lose something dear."

"Huh?" said a confused Sora. "What are you talking about?" _Something dear... _"Riku?"

The man slowly pulled back his hood, flower petals flying around his face as he revealed himself. The stranger had pink hair that reached below his shoulders and hung about his face. He also sported blue eyes; eyes that looked at Sora tauntingly as he smiled. Sora pulled out his keyblade, readily staring at the man. Suddenly a single flower petal fell from the sky, landing gracefully into the man's hand, and in a jet of light a scythe appeared over his head. Pointing it at Sora, he disappeared in a flash. Before it could register in his head, Sora felt the black cloaked man behind him.

Vines crept up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Sora's small body; he struggled and kicked to get free, but instead fell to the ground. The man picked him up and held him close while the scenery suddenly changed in a whirl of darkness around them. They were now in a random room with nothing but a table, the walls and floor were all white, everything was.

"I am Marluxia," said the stranger in his ear.

"Marluxia? I don't care,_ let me go_!" Sora said, trying to sound menacing. Pink hair brushed against his face, it was silky despite how it looked, and he kind of smelled like flowers. Sora relaxed as he took in the scent, forgetting he'd just been kidnapped by a strange and somewhat girly man. He gracefully laid Sora on the tabletop.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked in dismay.

"Nothing," said Marluxia innocently. He took a syringe out of his cloak and saw Sora shudder.

"Get _away_!" The boy hissed.

"Be nice." Marluxia slipped the liquid into Sora's bloodstream, causing him to yell and cringe. "It's Vexen's anti-serum," he smiled down at the boy.

Sora struggled in the vines that entangled him; he did not like the sound of 'anti-serum' one bit. Marluxia released the vines on him only to move them to his wrists and ankles. Sora pulled his body up trying to break the green vines that weaved themselves into the table to keep him down. He thought about calling out for his friends, but what good would that do? He didn't even know where he was. Sora struggled more and more until he found that his body was being swallowed by darkness. He looked down and saw it emanating from him; he glanced over at Marluxia desperately, his eyesight darkening.

The boy fought against it as his clothes were turning black and it covered his whole body. His eyes changed to an eerily yellow color, widening as he fought to contain himself, but to no avail. Darkness was painting itself on him and he had no say in it. It streamed from his clothes like smoke; he suddenly broke away from the vines, tearing at everything in his way. The dark Sora landed on the ground, crouching like an animal as his arms hung loosely, waiting to help him crawl at a moment's notice. He lifted a now-bandaged hand and examined his black claws; his new AntiForm. The normal Sora had almost no control over his Anti; it crawled around and examined itself and everything around it as if it were a child.

Marluxia walked over and lifted up AntiSora's chin, looking him over as the black vapor rose from his body.

"I like it," he said, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. AntiSora crawled backwards away from the cloaked man, his large glowing eyes staring around. The white room was almost blinding to him, even though his eyes turned everything into black and white shadows with no real individual color.

"Don't be afraid," Marluxia sneered at him, "It'll wear off, eventually; except this serum's got a lasting effect. When you feel cornered, when you feel afraid, when you feel impatient or angry, the darkness will cling to you during battle as it does now. Count on it."

Sora tilted his head slightly, taking in what the man said. He crawled over to Marluxia and stood up on his feet, arms still hanging lazily; then he proceeded to examine the stranger closely.

"I am your master," said Marluxia, grabbing the boy by his hair. Sora hissed and slashed at the scythe-wielder, who entangled his arms in vines coming up from the floor. Marluxia can make any plant grow anywhere!

"Are you in there, Sora?" He asked. The AntiForm looked up at him questioningly, as if to say: 'who is this 'Sora'?'

Meanwhile the keyblade master's consciousness lay in the back of his mind, only vaguely aware of the happenings of the outside world. The AntiSora was mostly controlled by instinct, but bits of Sora's free will embedded themselves into the Anti's behavior.

"I guess he's sleeping," Marluxia smiled. He tilted Sora's face up with a finger, tracing his tongue along the outline of the Anti's jaw; the boy shuddered. His bright yellow eyes stared up at the mans face in wonder as he tore the vines off his arms and traced a black finger down Marluxia's face; he licked his cheek like a dog. The man laughed and kissed AntiSora on the head, brushing his lips against Sora's face as he made his way down to his mouth.

He bit the boy's lip playfully as if to say, 'Want some?'

Suddenly AntiSora grabbed the back of his neck and engaged him in a kiss he couldn't get out of if he tried. Man was that Anti aggressive. The Nobody brushed his hands through Sora's hair, licking the inside of the boy's mouth with his tongue. AntiSora pushed him down roughly, pinning his hands on the ground and lying on top of him as the man closed his eyes. The dark Sora broke away from the kiss and laid his head against Marluxia's chest, stretching his body out like a cat; he rested his arms next to the man's face, as if he meant to sleep there. He felt the warmth of Marluxia's body under him compared to his cold skin; the boy played with the strings of the mans cloak and crawled closer to his face, licking him on the lips as they locked mouths once again.

As if to ruin the moment purposely, Sora's body began to glow, slowly forcing the darkness off his skin and cleansing his appearance. The Sora we all know and love was on Marly now, brown hair and blue eyes fully visible. He yelped and jumped off the Nobody, looking back and forth around the room.

"_What the_-," He was about to ask, but Marluxia silenced him with a snap of his fingers, plunging him into a dark portal and emptying the room around himself.

Sora found himself back at the crossroads where he'd met the stranger who had disappeared mysteriously. He felt like he'd just landed back on earth, remembering nothing else after the cloaked man's words:

_"Ahead lies something you need...but to claim it, you must lose something dear..."_

_------------_**crack ending**

"Marluxia, where the hell did you go?" asked an annoyed Axel, leaning against a white wall next to where Naminé sat in her chair.

"I went and had some fun with the new Anti-Sora," he smirked.

"Oh god, you know that's like, pedophilia, right?" He said, disgusted.

"Not in fan fiction, it's not!" Marluxia laughed evilly, not in any way being used as a puppet to show readers that the author knows how wrong that whole scene probably was.


End file.
